


Swing life away

by InnerCinema



Series: Loud Like Love [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: High School AU, I felt like I would need this connection later in one of the sequels, I had lots of feels so: feels, Loki POV, M/M, Prequel, Teen!Loki, Teen!Tony, first encounter, kid!Tony, kid!loki, later soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1593677">Shiver</a></p><p>Loki and Tony meet for the first and then for a second time.</p><p>"Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?" - Rise Against</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing life away

The first time they met was at one of the business parties, this time hosted by the infamous Starks. They had to behave. Father had been quite eager to hammer that fact into their heads for the last few days. Good behavior was easier said than done since Loki was quickly fed up with the fake smiles and joviality, the underlying cold and disdain, and thus quickly bored.

  
This time however, there was no boredom to bear havoc. This time, there were hands grabbing his own and there were eyes, warm ones with the color of light chestnuts and they were sparkling with mischief. The owner of those features was a boy with dark golden brown hair around his age and he had pulled him away from his parents right behind a sculpture’s pedestal.

  
“Let’s ditch this bunch of slowpokes and do stuff.” The other seemed to recognize the irritation on Loki’s features and added: “It’s okay. I live here.”  
“And what makes you think I want to… play with you?”

  
“Because you always look like you want to strangle the next person that tells you… dunno… how much you’ve grown? Since the last snooze fest, I mean. And because last time, I saw you try to explain to blockhead Justin that a mushroom cloud was not really made of actual mushrooms.”

  
“You were there?”

  
“Yes and your attempt was hopeless to begin with.” The boy, apparently Anthony Stark, snorted and peaked around the pedestal. “So, you coming?”

  
Loki was admittedly dazed, but nodded anyway which made the other’s lips split into a wide, wicked smile. A wave later and he followed him out of the crowded hallway through narrow corridors deep into the Stark Mansion.

 

Later that evening, they parted with fuming parents, a mischievous grin on each face and the silent agreement of perfect partners in crime.

 

................................................

 

Their second fist encounter happened long after father, no, Odin had shown him, he would never be anything other than second to Thor. After he had started to rebel against the rules and morals of his family. After he had found out, they had never been his true family after all – a horrible foreboding becoming reality.

  
The second time, they were both way into their 16th year of life and on opposite sites. Loki did not believe him to remember. Not the great Tony Stark, the genius, the popular ex-president of student council. It did not matter. He was redefined now. Not better - not in any kind of sense, no - but stronger and even though Thanos and his merry gang were not his friends, at least they made a difference.

  
“You don’t wanna do this.”

  
“No?” A feral grin spread over Loki’s features. “I guess you don’t know me, then.” And with these words, he lit one of the old school fuses that led to a quite explosive mixture at their (hopefully soon old) school.

  
“Fuck! You asshole! Remind me to punch you later!” Stark swore and ran after the little firework that raced towards the building. The raven haired teen could do nothing but laugh. “Run all you want. Idiot!” But as soon as the words had traveled through the air, the other had thrown himself onto the sparkling light. The very, very hot, silvery blue light.

  
Instinct commanded his limbs to move, to run to him and see if he was alright. It took two steps to override instinct with reason. “Stupid idiot.” he grumbled instead and turned, subconsciously flexing and unflexing his hands in agitation.

  
He had to go. Nothing had blown up which meant the others had been as efficient has him and even if nobody called the police, it was never a good idea to dwell. He pulled out his phone to text Victor and tell him to collect the explosives – thankful for his semi-authority amongst their little group of misfits.

 

The punch came the next day but as to why, Stark set up his asshole-grin. “He deserved it” was the only answer they got but apparently was the only answer that mattered. Many rumors filled the halls afterwards and some even came near the truth but one thing everyone knew for sure: There was no love lost between Stark and that creepy Odinson-kid.


End file.
